


mellohi

by far2late



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff, Happy, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/far2late/pseuds/far2late
Summary: my newest (and now only) request book for one-shots of any variety [REQUESTS OPEN]
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	mellohi

hello! i have made a couple of these one-shot books that i have never quite gotten around to doing, so i decided to make one big one to focus on rather than splitting my attention. 

if there’s any dsmp trope, any origins smp plot, any aus you’ve wanted to see from me or just see in general that you never see at all, feel free to request it below! 

RULES/DISCLAIMERS: 

1\. please don’t ask me to update other works

2\. i won’t be doing these chronologically, so don’t be upset if you don’t see your prompt up there first 

3\. absolutely no shipping content will be written here 

4\. no graphic depictions of non-con 

5\. please add a tw to your comment if it deals w heavy topics 

that’s all i can think of for now, go crazy go stupid 


End file.
